


Sick Day

by A_name_i_guess



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_name_i_guess/pseuds/A_name_i_guess
Summary: Jimin's girlfriend, Minjeong has been away for two weeks and just when Minjeong is due back, Jimin falls sick.
Relationships: Kim Minjung | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Sick Day

Jimin was not sick. Despite her burning forehead, running nose, and scratchy cough, she refused to believe she was sick. She was tired, a little indigestion, nothing to be concerned about. She was lying on her bed, waiting until she could take another painkiller. One moment she was hot, another she was freezing. At the moment, it felt like the sun was directly on top of her head, burning a hole in her forehead. 

You see, Jimin’s girlfriend, Kim Minjeong was due back from her promotions in Japan today. Jimin was planning on meeting her at the airport and she still will. Jimin wasn’t that stubborn, but she hated being sick (not that she was at the moment). Even if she was sick, she had no idea where she got it from. It was certainly not because she kept overworking herself and forgetting to wear proper winter clothing in the middle of January. On the other hand, if Minjeong ever forgot a jacket or a scarf, Jimin would endlessly scold her before handing over her own. Perhaps that’s the reason why Jimin is lying in her bed with a fever 103° F. 

“Unnie, do you know where- god you look awful” Yizhuo stood in the doorway of Jimin’s room. Her arms were crossed. She greatly resembled Jimin’s mother in that moment. 

“Gee thanks that makes me feel great” Jimin lazily threw a tissue at her. 

“Well, I’m going with manager-nim to pick up unnie, there’s medicine in the medicine cabinet. Should I get it for you?”

“I’ll come with you, just give me a second” Jimin reached for her phone. Instead of grabbing it, she knocked it off her nightstand. “Shit” Jimin’s eyes widened. She leaned over until she was hanging off the bed. “You didn’t hear that”

Yizhuo shrugged. “I’ve heard worse” Jimin struggled to grab her phone, her head nearly hitting the floor. Yizhuo walked over and easily grabbed the phone. 

“Thank you” Only Yizhuo did not hand over her phone. Instead she held it just out of her reach. 

“I will give you your phone under one condition,” Jimin groaned quietly, “You admit you’re sick” Jimin jaw dropped. Rather childish, she shook her head, a pout appearing on her lips. 

“I’m not -” Jimin coughed roughly. Another coughing fit squeezed its way down her throat. Yizhuo handed her a glass of water. “Thank you”

“Are you sure you’re not sick?” Jimin glared at her. 

“I am not sick,” Jimin said slowly. Yizhuo sighed. She pocketed the older girl’s phone. 

“Well I guess I’m picking up unnie alone” Jimin whined loudly. 

“Please!” Jimin’s pout grew bigger and bigger.

“Sorry unnie, go get some sleep” Jimin fell back asleep before Yizhuo even left the room. 

Jimin woke up much later. A hand lightly ran its fingers through her hair. 

“You’re up” Minjeong whispered softly. Jimin’s head rested on Minjeong’s lap. Minjeong put away her phone and turned her attention to Jimin. “Are feeling okay baby? Yizhuo said you were sick” Jimin whined softly.

“I’m not sick” Minjeong narrowed her eyes. She gently tucked a strand of hair behind Jimin’s ear. 

“Baby you’re sick, I’ll get your medicine, okay?” Minjeong slowly withdrew herself from the bed. Panicking, Jimin tightly latched on to Minjeong. 

“Don’t go” Jimin mumbled softly. Minjeong chuckled. Jimin nuzzled her head into Minjeong’s shoulder. She tightened her grip around Minjeong’s waist. “Please stay” Minjeong squeezed Jimin’s hands. 

“I’ll be gone for a few minutes, okay?” Jimin let out a low growl. Minjeong turned around in her arms. She placed a kiss on her forehead, nose and both cheeks. She gently cradled the older girl’s cheek. “Did you eat yet?” Jimin shook her head. “Baby, you need to eat, I’ll get you some food as well” 

“Fine, you can go” 

Minjeong slowly left the room. Aeri and Yizhuo were sitting on the couch watching a trashy rom-com. 

“Hey, where are the leftovers?” 

“In the fridge, how was Jimin?” Minjeong reached into the fridge. She grabbed some leftover dumplings and reheated them. 

“Sick, a little clingy but she seems okay” 

“Minjeong-yah, she hasn’t seen you two weeks of course she’s gonna be clingy” 

Minjeong grabbed the cough medicine and glass of water. “I know and I miss her to, I just didn’t know how much she missed me that’s all” 

Jimin impatiently waited for her girlfriend to return. She tried to fight off her exhaustion but quickly her body fell to exhaustion. Once more she awoke to her girlfriend’s gentle gaze. 

“Baby, am I bothering you?” Minjeong’s eyes widened. Jimin averted her eyes. Faint tears formed in her eyes. She knew it was stupid, of course Minjeong loves her and of course Minjeong missed her but… 

“Why would you think that?” Minjeong cupped both of Jimin’s cheeks. “God, I wish I could kiss you” Jimin pouted. 

“Why can’t you?” Jimin crossed her arms. Minjeong’s smile grew wider. 

“You’re sick baby, now you need to eat so you can take your medicine”

“But I don’t wanna take medicine!” Minjeong held back laughter. 

“Aww, my poor baby” Minjeong grabbed a dumpling and offered it to the older girl. “Open up please” Jimin reluctantly opened her mouth. She ate dumpling after dumpling. Jimin knew she couldn’t resist Minjeong. If Minjeong wanted her to eat a thousand dumplings she would in a heartbeat. Minjeong reached over for the cough medicine. 

“Nooooo!” Minjeong smiled. She poured the cough medicine into the cap.

“Here, just drink this and you’re done” Jimin sighed. She held out her hand slowly. She began to sip the medicine. 

“Errghh!” 

“It’s easier if you take it all at once” Jimin followed her advice. Her reaction was the same as the last time she tasted the cough medicine. “There, you’re all done” 

“Finally” the older girl murmured. Minjeong pressed another kiss to her forehead. 

“Goodnight Jimin-ah” Minjeong was about to leave when a hand grabbed her shirt. 

“Stay please” Jimin looked at the younger girl with puppy eyes. 

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to sleep in your bed because it’s unprofessional” 

“I made the rule so” Jimin mumbled quietly. Jimin quickly pulled the younger girl back into bed. Minjeong nuzzled her head into Jimin’s neck. Before long, Jimin fell asleep and Minjeong not long after. 

Surprisingly, Jimin woke up first. The younger girl had a peaceful expression on her face. Jimin curled a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“How are you so beautiful?” The younger girl’s eyes fluttered open. She let out a cute yawn. 

“What?”

“Nothing baby, go back to sleep” Minjeong nodded and closed her eyes. Before she went to sleep however, she whispered, “You’re so beautiful too”.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is crossposted on AFF under the name e_x_o_l


End file.
